New Hope
by Automatic Flower
Summary: [AU, On hiatus] After a tragic loss, Kagome finds herself taking care of both herself and Souta. Times are hard, but when a new someone walks into Kagome's life, new hope and happiness do too.
1. Prologue

Alright...I know you people are just like 'Damn you, starting a new story when you haven't finished any of the others!!' Yeah. Well, I really like this idea...so...-.-;;

Well...please R&R...if no one likes it...I guess I won't bother...

I think it's a pretty cool prologue...but that's just me...and I suppose it's a biased opinion. Well, if you like it, be _sure_ to review. If you don't, review anyway. =) Just...don't flame. Flames are really a bore...and totally annoying. I appreciate constructive critism, where you can put things politely, but I mean...biting people's heads off because you think it's right...that's just...so, so, not cool.

I can't believe I've got 3 new ideas...and I really wanna start this other one.... Jeez...I really gotta finish _Caught in the Rain _and_ Trust and Betrayal_ though...::heaves a dramatic sigh::

Well, hope you like it. XD

.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha...I do own 4 posters and 4 manga volumes though! =D Hey, people gotta be optimistic once in a while right? That's the point of the story. ;)  
  
==========  
  
New Hope  
  
Prologue  
  
==========  
  
.  
  
.  
  
((Souta's POV))  
  
.  
  
Odd how simple things can end in tragedy, huh?  
  
It was afternoon when mom and grandpa left to go to the supermarket. My older sister Kagome and I were at home. We live in a shrine house. The shrine is property of the Higurashis.  
  
Kagome was making chocolate chip cookies. I was watching TV with Buyo, our family cat, curled up beside me.  
  
Hours passed, but mom and grandpa weren't home yet. I figured that they went to visit a friend. Kagome probably assumed the same.  
  
Then, someone knocked at our door. Kagome, thinking mom and gramps were home, hurried and opened with a big smile that clearly said 'welcome home'. However, standing outside the door was a policeman.  
  
Kagome's expression immediately turned into one of confusion. I felt a sense of foreboding...  
  
I walked over to the door. Kagome spoke up. "Souta, go up to your room. I'll be up in a bit."  
  
I did as I was told. Right now didn't seem like a time to argue. Closing the door, I occupied myself with petting Buyo, who had followed me into my room.  
  
Suddenly, I heard angry shouts coming from downstairs. It sounded like my sister.  
  
"No! You're lying!!"  
  
"Miss, please, calm down."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do!! You're lying! That's not true!"  
  
After a while, it became silent. I was waiting apprehensively for my sister to tell me what was going on. Soon I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. My sister opened the door to my room. Her face was tearstained and she was fiddling with the hem of light pink apron she wore.  
  
"What's going on?" I asked. "What happened?"  
  
I was alarmed. I had never, ever seen my older sister cry.  
  
She walked over to where I was seated on my bed, and hugged me tightly.  
  
"Souta...on their way home..." I heard her whisper, while sniffling. "A...a truck hit the car...mom and grandpa...died."  
  
I was numb. I didn't notice my sister sobbing into her my shoulder. It was only five minutes that I realized that I too, was crying.  
  
It was a while before I realized Kagome and I were crying for different reasons.  
  
===============

=) So how was it? Oh right...uuhhh...just to make sure you guys know before hand, Kagome is 18 in this fic...Souta is 10, okies? Alright, just wanted to...make sure. -.-;;; Right. Now...don't forget to review, people!

Ja, Saki ;)


	2. Arrangements

Hey, people like this story!! ...

...another fic to add to my list of 'To Update'...

Oh well!! I doubt I'll have a lot of time when school starts again, so I have to, under any (most...) circumstances, finish these fanfics...

_1. Caught in the Rain - Oh my goodness...I swear, I seriously have to get down to business with this fanfic. --_

_2. Trust and Betrayal - I like how the story is going, and it's not all that long either. If I hurry, maybe I'll get it done before August. =)_

_3. The High Rankers - Ehh...this ain't such a long fanfic either, so I think it'll be done around...middle of August...**if** I'm very, very fast at updating, which isn't very likely._

And of course, this fanfic. This one, once again, isn't very long. I have let go of trying to write very long stories.... I won't be able to finish them. I really want to know how people find time to write fanfiction on a daily basis in their lives...::sigh::. Alright...

Oh yes. Many people asked about the 'crying for different reasons'. I was going to say later on in the fic...but, since so many people asked...

In general, they were crying for pretty much the same reason...but Kagome, being older and more responsible and...being Kagome, she felt really bad for Souta, who's only 10 years in this story. She lost her father at a very young age, so understood Souta's pain, and how he would think about the situation.

Souta, on the other hand, was crying because mama and gramps died, and he felt that life was being a bitch to him. He thought that their deaths would cause more pain for him because he's younger.

So, basically, Kagome cries for Souta, and Souta cries for himself, and when they cry together, they cry for their parents.

Review Responses:

Smurf2005: Hey thanks for reviewing. You review all my stories. ="3 Well, I hope that little...explanation in the AN answered your question. Yup, Inu-Yasha will appear...but for now, it's be focused on Kagome and Souta, and their drastically changed lives.

Theatre of War: ::Sweatdrops:: Lol.

Shessy-Slipperz/S. Wooz: Nice pen name, lol. I explained about the crying thing in the AN ::points at the author's notes above:: =). Thanks for the compliment!!

FirePrincessTheOneAndOnly: ...I think the review got cut off. ::Sweatdrops:: Lol. Thanks for reviewing anyway. =D

Dark Inu Fan: Lol. Well, we shall see where this story takes us! ;)

Defafaeth Mechqua: XD

Rikku Ookami: Hehe. I explained it in the author's note above. Lots of people asked about that...

the SeVeReD-HaNd: Hey!! Where've you've been? . You stopped reviewing for a while. Lol, oh well. You don't have to...;-; Ok, ok, I'm just kidding.

Rushyuo: Hey, whaddya know? You're the only one who took a guess at the 'different reasons'. Lol. Yeah, I'm updating The High Rankers...ehhh...looks like Trust and Betrayal is gonna have to wait a few days. ::Sigh:: -.-;;

SilverWolf-Ryuki: I know eh? But I'm glad you tried Outlook...and it worked! I'm a genius (psh, yeah right)! Yeah...well.... I have a hard time trying not to tell you what they're about...-.-;; I'm gonna need some masking tape...::gets handed a roll out of nowhere:: ... Anyway...well, at least you've got a reason it took you so long to review...had you simply decided to procrastinate, I would have chucked a tomato at your head. n.n Lol.

Moonglow gal: Hehe, yeah...it was a really puny prologue. Ah well...-.-;; I'll try to finish CITR before summer ends...::checks calender:: ......

.

Alright!! So, thanks so much to those who reviewed!! ::Passes out Pocky and plushies::

Would you like a Kirara plush or a Kikyo voodoo doll? It comes with a set of pins, too.

.

Disclaimer: Maybe I can strike a deal with Rumiko Takahashi?  
  
==========  
  
New Hope  
  
Chapter One: Arrangements  
  
==========  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
During the next day after the accident, many friends, relatives and neighbors came to visit Kagome and Souta. They brought things too; mostly food, but there were also toys for Souta, makeup for Kagome, and even money. A very rich friend of theirs even gave both Kagome and Souta brand new camera-phones, in colour, with all the latest features.  
  
Yet, out of about 50 people who had visited, not one brought the most wanted gift: _true_ comfort.  
  
Yes, they all 'comforted' and sympathized...was it real? Were they actually grieving like they said they were?  
  
Souta went through the day, numb. He didn't speak, only the occasional 'thank you' and such. Internally, he was trying to make it out of the storm. His mind was foggy; he didn't really hear what people said. He was on auto pilot. His body was moving of its own accord.  
  
Kagome felt as if her world had been torn apart. There were two more months of high school left. She highly doubted she'd be able to go to university. After all, she was 18, and therefore, according to the law, she had to take care of Souta. How was she going to do that? How was she going to carry on? She had their parent's funeral to plan, high school to finish, a job to find, Souta to take care of, and a home and shrine to manage...  
  
-=-  
  
On Sunday, Kagome and Souta's aunt, Tsukiyomi, helped Kagome plan out the funeral and the money that would go for it. Luckily, they weren't that tight on the financial side, but the funeral did take up a lot. There was enough so that Kagome and Souta could live on it for a while, but not very long.  
  
Aunt Tsukiyomi was completely and utterly shocked that Kagome could handle the arrangements and seeing people hardly a day after being informed of the tragic event. Souta too, was brave enough to see visitors, and didn't make any angry or depressed outbursts.  
  
Even so...Aunt Tsukiyomi noticed, 'Even so, they are almost lifeless'. It was as if the souls of the two children had been extracted.  
  
--Kagome's POV--  
  
Many people offered to take care of us while we got things sorted out, and got over the whole incident. But I denied all the offers. I did not want someone else being my parental figure. I knew that Souta would have hated it too.  
  
At times, I wanted to scream at them. Do you know what's it like to lose your family? To lose your father at age 5, and then lose the almost the rest of your family when you have dreams to go to university, get a career, get married, have kids? I had so many options, so many opportunities...now they had all slipped out of my grasp.  
  
But the thing I feel the most saddened about...was for Souta. Even thought I show no emotion, my heart wrenches to see Souta in such a state.  
  
I swore that I'd do my best to take care of us both. I'd get a job, finish high school, and make sure Souta never suffers loss again. No. He will not suffer twice, like I have.  
  
-=-  
  
--Souta's POV--  
  
Many, many people attended the funeral. Kagome had worn a black long sleeved shirt, and a long black skirt, with a black pantyhose and black shoes. I was dressed in a black shirt and pants.  
  
Before we left, Kagome had kneeled down so she was eye level with me.  
  
"Souta...you are a very good and brave boy. I know this is hard...it's hard for me too. But...let's take it one step at a time, alright?" She smiled at me, but it wasn't a real smile. Simply a stretch of facial muscle.  
  
I knew what Kagome truly meant when she said those words. My interpretation was 'Fate is been fucking cruel to us, but it's required that we keep on living.'  
  
At the funeral, many cried, but I don't remember Kagome or me ever doing so. I vaguely recall my sister's best friend Sango put her hand on Kagome's shoulder as they stood in front of mom's grave. Sango had tears running down her cheeks, yet Kagome stood still as stone, face like stone too. I wanted my old sister Kagome back. Not this Kagome...Kagome isn't stoic. Kagome is bright, loving, and caring. I wanted mom and gramps back too...  
  
I wanted everything to be alright again...  
  
But I couldn't have what I wanted.  
  
-=-  
  
After the funeral, it was already Wednesday. Kagome and I had missed two days of school...well; we had a good reason to. Kagome had asked me if I was ready to go to school yet. I shook my head. I didn't want to face all those people. No, not yet.  
  
"I understand..." Kagome had murmured, and went back to planning the finances and other things I didn't know much about. It was a good thing Kagome was a smart student...it took some worry away to know that Kagome knew what she was doing.  
  
The whole day, I roamed around the house. I went to the second floor. I tossed some things at walls...there wasn't much to do. I roamed the hallways...until I came to mom's room.  
  
Hesitatingly, almost fearfully, I turned the doorknob, and opened the door. Mom's room was still the same as it was before...the accident. It hadn't been touched...except for a ripple of the sheets where someone might have sat. I guessed it was Kagome.  
  
A part of me knew that Kagome too, was scared. She was scared of the world right now, just like me. She would have wanted mom and gramps here for her, especially when she graduated from high school and got into university...I could imagine Kagome coming in here, hesitant at first. Then she would walk towards the bed...sit down...and then she'd talk out loud, whether to mom or herself, with tears running down her cheeks. She'd bury her face in her hands and sob quietly, hoping the heavens would hear her prayers.  
  
...It took everything I had not to do the same.  
  
-=-  
  
On Thursday, I recall Kagome sitting me down with a serious expression. I suppose it wasn't exactly any expression. The point is that she sat me down, and had to inform me of some...changes.  
  
"Souta..." Kagome started, mentally trying to find out where to start. I simply stared at her. I saw my own pain reflected in her stormy cobalt eyes.  
  
"Since grandpa isn't able to run the shrine anymore...and we won't be able to... It's been decided that Aunt Tsukiyomi and Uncle Hoshiyomi will pay for the taxes for the shrine... and we're moving away."  
  
I sat stunned for a while. Kagome waited patiently for me to recover enough to speak.  
  
"But we can still live in the shrine house. We don't have to run the tourist part of it, that's all."  
  
Kagome gnawed at her fingernail for a moment before replying. "Yes, but... it'll be for the best if we lived somewhere else for the time being. I've already got it sorted out. We're moving to two-roomed apartment closer downtown."  
  
I felt tears stinging the back of my eyes, but I refused to let them fall.  
  
"I don't want to move. I want to stay here."  
  
Kagome sighed. "I know Souta. I do too... but this place holds too many memories for both of us. We both grew up in this very house. If we stayed here, it would be hard to move on from this... unfortunate event."  
  
Tears were rolling down my cheeks already, but I made no movement to stem the flow.  
  
Kagome pulled out a tissue from the coffee table opposite from where we were sitting. Gently, she dabbed my face dry.  
  
"Please, Souta. I promise that we'll come back. And we can always come to visit the place. But please, Souta..."  
  
I started sobbing. Kagome leaned over and hugged me. I returned the hug, and cried into my older sister's. After my sobs died down, I wiped my tears off with the back of my hand.  
  
"Alright. Let's start packing, ok?" Kagome asked me gently. I nodded, and walked stiffly up to my room.  
  
I don't want to leave... I really don't...  
  
===============

...::Sigh::. Okay, if some things are messed up, don't complain about it, okay? I wouldn't know every little thing. So...what do you think? Still like it? Is it getting better? Worse? Review and tell me!!

Oh yeah...ok. I need you guys to help me think of a good name for a band that Inu-Yasha, Miroku and Sesshoumaru are in. ;) Hint hint. They only sing, they don't play the instruments though, ok? Keep in mind that if I don't use your idea, it doesn't mean I don't appreciate it!!

I'd really, really love it if you guys helped me out on this!! =D

Lotsa love, Saki n.n


	3. Adjusting

Hey, whaddya know? I'm actually updating today! xD Yes, yes, after this, I will be working on _Trust and Betrayal_ -- again.

Anyway... thanks so much for everyone who contributed towards the whole band name thing! Remember, they're only singing. n.n

Review Responses:

SilverWolf-Ryuki: - -;; Hey, you can't blame me... short chapters is my thing, lol. Anyway, this chappie is a little longer... haha, the scissors, yeah. xD

Shessy SIipperz/S.Wooz: Hey, thanks so much for your ideas!! But is is 'tsuki no ame' or 'ame no tsuki'? x.X

Defafaeth Mechqua: This chapter ends kinda happy... xD

Urei-Sama: ="3 Thanks so much!!

Souungo: x.X ::Choking:: If you kill me I won't be able to update!! ::Gagging, going purple::

Dark Inu Fan: Thanks for your contribution!! n.n Don't worry, everything will turn up. =D

Pinayazngrl: Don't worry... In the end of this fic, everything will be ok again. ;)

the SeVeReD-HaNd: Yeah... I could only what it feels like... ;-;. Eh, math... . I know what you mean... You're not a loser! Hell's Spawn is a cool name xD

Smurf2005: You're too kind! ="3 ::Holds Pocky tightly:: Thankies so much! ::Hands you Kikyo voodoo and pins:: Here you go. xD

Moonglow gal: LMAO, 'makes them sound like cream'... xD. Well, it definitely the band will definitely exist... and of course, Sessh and Inu definitely won't be very nice too each other, but they'll get along. xD Thanks for sharing your ideas!!

.

Arigatou to all who reviewed!! ::Hands out assorted flavours of Pocky:: You can trade with other people later if you aren't satisfied with your flavour. n.n

.

Disclaimer: I don't Inu-Yasha... but I do own four manga volumes, four posters, and a movie three folder!!

==========

New Hope

Chapter Two: Adjusting

==========

.

.

(( Kagome's POV ))

.

I looked around the room as I placed two suitcases down. Souta dropped his too, and sat down on the ground, exhausted.

When you walked in, there was a little closet on the right, and a space to put shoes and all... then it branched out into a living room. On the far left, it divided out into the kitchen. A few feet away from me, a little corridor led to the two bedrooms and a bathroom. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't tiny either.

I cleared my throat and plastered a fake smile on my face.

"So, which room do you want?"

Souta shook his head. "Don't care."

My smile shrank a little. "Alright then..."

The furniture was already in place. I picked up my two suitcases and carried them to the room at the very end, which was also parallel from the bathroom. Souta got his suitcases too, and took the other room, closing the door behind him.

I took off my coat and threw it on the bed, looking around.

Sighing, I started to unpack.

-=-

I dusted my hands off as I placed a final t-shirt in my dresser. Everything was in place.

I walked out of my room and a few steps down to Souta's. I knocked on his door lightly.

"Come in."

I opened his door and stepped in. From what I could see, he was finishing up his unpacking too.

"I have to run and get buy some food. There's a grocery market next door. Want to come?"

I tried to sound cheerful, but my voice sounded so ugly, empty, and dead.

Souta shook his head. I sighed. "Alright then... I'll be back in a little while, ok?"

He nodded his head.

-=-

I added a few apples to the half-full green grocery basket. Since I probably wouldn't be cooking all the time, I started making my way to the ramen. I kept my head down.

Suddenly, I smacked into something. Or, someone. I fell back and landed on the ground, hard.

"Oi, watch it!!"

I didn't look up. I kept silent and picked up some things that had scattered onto the ground.

(( Normal POV ))

Inu-Yasha had been having a bad day. First his boss fired him, then his friend Miroku ditched him for some random chick he had picked up, then, when he got home, he had found nothing in his cupboard. So, he had decided to get some ramen. While he was, however, some girl just walked right into him. He growled angrily.

"Oi, watch it!!" Inu-Yasha yelled.

The girl didn't look up. She picked up her spilt things and got up. He was about to yell at her again, when she lifted her head.

"Sorry." She whispered and walked away.

Inu-Yasha stared blankly at the spot the girl had been previously. He had seen her face – a glimpse only – but...

It was probably the saddest looking expression he had ever seen. She had not been crying, but the blankness, dullness, and emptiness in her stormy blue eyes had been so... overwhelming...

Inu-Yasha turned back to look at the girl who was putting some packets of ramen into her basket. Sure, he was a jerk – but he knew something was wrong with that girl. He walked up to her.

"Umm, hey... uh, it was my fault, sorry for blowing up at you."

The girl didn't reply. Inu-Yasha felt a little ticked off, but reminded himself this girl was seriously depressed.

"Is something the matter?"

The girl was still silent.

"I'm trying to talk to you, you know!!"

She looked in straight in the eye. He almost shuddered at the glare she gave him.

"Yes, something is 'the matter'. But I doubt you can help me. Thank you for caring, I must get going now."

And he left her staring as she went to pay for her groceries.

It took Inu-Yasha a few moments to snap out of his stupor, but when he did, he rushed to catch up.

By the time he was at the cashiers, the girl was exiting the market.

"The total would be 19,600 yen..."

Quickly, Inu-Yasha threw 20,000 yen at the cashier and dashed out, ignoring the cries of 'your change, sir!'.

Inu-Yasha ran after the girl. He saw her enter a building. His eyes widened in shock.

'She lives in the same building as me?'

He jogged up the stairs to his building, flashed the card at the entrance machine (A/N: Anyone know what it's called?), and was just in time to see the girl disappear as the elevator doors closed.

-=-

Two weeks had passed, and Kagome hadn't seen the stranger anymore. She felt kind of glad, actually.

She didn't feel like dealing with nosy strangers currently. She doubted she'd ever feel like it.

She had picked up school again, a week ago. Classmates and teachers all gave their condolences... she wanted to scream at them all... if they didn't mean it, why did they say it?

Kagome was quite sure Souta was going through the same thing, actually. And maybe he was taking it a lot worse than she was. He hadn't ever suffered such a great loss before. Well, she hadn't either, but she knew the pain of loss, after losing her father at such a young age.

Souta was actually her half-brother... but his dad had left after he found out Mrs. Higurashi was pregnant.

But that didn't stop her from caring for him like he was her full brother.

.

While on the bus, on the way home, Kagome's cell phone rang.

It was Souta.

"Hey." She said.

"Sis... can you come pick me up?"

"What's wrong?"

"... can you pick me up?"

"Alright. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay. Bye."

"Buh bye."

Since her school was farther away from his, all she needed was to get off at the stop after the next. It wouldn't take very long... Kagome hoped that he was ok. What if something had happened? What he was being bullied? Was he beaten up? Did someone say something mean to him?

These thoughts ran through her head as she got off the bus. Quickly, she jogged to his school, and searched for him. Finally, she located him curled up into a ball against the school building. She walked up to him.

"Hey... what's wrong?" Kagome asked as she knelt beside him. Souta looked up. His face was tear-stained.

"People keep asking what it feels like to lose my family... and the teachers keep 'apologizing' for what happened," Souta choked out as he started to cry once more.

Kagome sighed sorrowfully and hugged him. "I know what you mean... people at my school do that too. But you know what? Tune them out. They're just little specks that won't ever influence our lives."

Souta managed a weak grin – the first in a long, long time. "You used to say I should just pretend they're a bunch of cabbages."

Kagome smiled at him. "Well, you used to hate cabbages."

"I still do," he said as he wrinkled his nose.

Kagome laughed, the first time since the night of the accident.

Soon, Souta joined in the laughter.

Feeling better than she had in ages, Kagome got up, helping Souta up too. "Come on, let's go get some ice cream or something, I'm starving."

"Okay!"

Their broken minds and hearts were healing slowly --- but surely.

===============

Kagome: ...I hate being depressed.

Souta: Same.

Saki: I know, it's totally not you, because in the anime, you don't lose your family. But in this fic, you do, I'm sure you wouldn't be all cheery if you lost your family, right?

Both: ...

Saki: n.n That's what I thought.

Inu-Yasha: ...I am so OOC in this chapter.

Saki: Oh my god, stop complaining, you people!! You're not being OOC!! Well... not majorly OOC anyway.

Inu-Yasha: How so?

Saki: Well, I'm pretty sure that in the series, if you saw Kagome totally depressed and silent, you'd figure something was wrong and try to see if she was ok and stuff.

Inu-Yasha: But in this fic I don't even know her yet.

Saki: Well, you're gonna be less of asshole in 'this fic', so suck it up.

Inu-Yasha: Wench.

Saki: Save that nickname for Kagome.

Kagome: ...?

Saki: It's his love-name for you. You know, he calls you a bitch... a bitch is a female dog...

Kagome: ...o.o


	4. Meeting Again

Wooh, an update! =D

Umm... there's not much to say, except I'm going to be starting an 'album' of songfics. All the songs are going to be 'Fallen', Evanescence's newest album. I've already got 'My Last Breath' done, and I'm working on 'Everybody's Fool', which is going to be majorly, majorly dramatic. I mean, to an _extreme_. Of course, I'm comparing it to what I usually write. If you want to request which song I work on next, go ahead... I have to all the songs from 'Fallen' anyway.

Review Responses:

Shesshy Slipperz/S.Wooz: Well, 'Tsuki no Ame', 'Ame no Tsuki'... x.X Lol. Thanks so much for the idea! I'm probably going to be using it... xD. Well, here's the awaited update.

Sounngo: Hehe... well, the fic is a romance/humor one, so I'm sure Kagome won't be depressed for much longer. I'm not that cruel. ...Or am I?! No, I'm not... currently, anyway. We shall see what Inu shall do in... 'thic fic'. ;)

Pinayazngrl: Aww, don't worry. Everything will turn up in the end, believe me. Actually, in the end,  
Inuyasha pr-- shit, I've said too much! x.X

Moonglow gal: ="3 Isn't it? I was going to make Inuyasha all brash and rude, but then I decided against it... I like Inuyasha like this, anyway, even he is a _little_ OOC at times... or, maybe a lot OOC, but that's ok, right?

SilverWolf-Ryuki: Hahaha... yeah, I guess I should write longer chapters... this one is kinda long... not really. ::Shrugs:: Anyway... hm, maybe I'll actually get down to writing that Sess/Kag fic... not another one-shot... a real fic... o.O;;.

Dark Inu Fan: Of course, Inuyasha comes in again this chapter... =). I'll be focusing on him more and more.

.

So, thanks a bunch to everyone who reviewed!! I love you guys!! xD

Note: In this chapter, Inuyasha refers to his mother as 'okaa-san', meaning 'mom'. I know, I know... in the anime however, he actually refers to her as 'hohoya' (sp!?), which is more like 'mother' – a more formal term.

.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

==========

New Hope

Chapter Two: Meeting Again

==========

.

.

.

"Souta! You're going to be late!!" Kagome called out from the kitchen.

Soon after, Souta came stumbling in, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hurry up, Souta!"

"But it's so early..." he mumbled.

"Don't you have your soccer tournament?"

"Oh! I forgot! Shit!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. The swearing wasn't a big deal, but forgetting something you'd been excited for the past three weeks about?

"Your lunch is on the counter, breakfast is on the table, put the dishes in the sink after you're done. Okay, I'll be home a little late today."

Kagome said this all very quickly as she grabbed her backpack and put on her shoes.

"Why?" Souta asked through a mouthful of ramen. (A/N: Mmm... ramen for breakfast...)

"I'll be at the cemetery."

"Can't I go?"

"You'll be at your tournament. Okay now. Buh bye! And don't forget to lock the door after you leave!"

And with that, she left.

Souta felt sad he couldn't go visit Mama and Gramps, but he knew they'd be proud he was going to the soccer tournament.

-=-

"Ohayo, Kagome-chan!" Sango greeted as soon as she saw Kagome enter homeroom.

"Ohayo, Sango-chan." Kagome said as she sat down.

"The girls and I are going to the mall after school. You coming?"

"Umm, no..." Kagome mumbled.

Sango looked at her curiously. "Why not?"

"I'm visiting mama and jii-chan."

"Oh... I'm sorry I can't come."

Kagome smiled. "Don't worry. You can come with me and Souta some other time. Souta can't make it either. He'll be at his soccer tournament."

Sango gave her friend a warm smile. "You're a strong girl, Kagome-chan. Anyway, I promise to spend more time with you from now on, ok?"

"Oh, don't worry about it..." Kagome said airily.

-=-

After last period, Kagome quickly made her way to the girl's change rooms. Once she got in, she fumbled in her bag, and pulled out an outfit: a black blouse and black flares. She stripped down to her bra and underwear and threw on the top and bottoms.

Stuffing her school uniform into her bag, she took out her shades and put those on before stepping outside.

.

Kagome kneeled down in front of her mother's grave, putting the bouquet of flowers in the hand down as well.

"Mama," She whispered, tracing her mother's name engraved on the headstone with her finger. "It's me."

She took off her shades, revealing her sad, stormy blue eyes.

.

Inuyasha sighed. Visits to his mother's grave were always quite depressing. It brought back memories of when he was young, and was still under her care.

'She used to cuddle and hug me, and read me stories...'

Those days had been much brighter, filled with love and joy. Inuyasha's mother had been a beautiful woman with a bright and kind heart. Life, however, had been cruel. Fate had torn him away from his mother at a young age.

He remembered the last time he had been in her embrace...

_-- Flashback --_

"_Inuyasha... come give me a hug..." _

_The young half-demon practically ran into her arms. _

"_Okaa-san!"_

_The woman sighed. Inuyasha looked up at her for a moment._

"_Okaa-san... is there something wrong?" He could tell that something was wrong for sure. Her mother's embrace, which was usually strong and warm, felt weak and cold. However, she still smelt the same... like sakura petals and rain._

"_Iie... it's fine..." She whispered._

_-- End Flashback --_

Things hadn't been fine. She had been ill – very ill. How did he know? Inuyasha snorted. _Maybe_ it had something to do with the fact that he had found her dead in the morning. She had died in the sleep.

Inuyasha let out a sigh as he sort of... roamed around the cemetery. Suddenly, (with his demon senses and all) he picked up the sound of a girl's voice. The voice sounded... vaguely familiar. Quickly and silently, he ducked behind large headstone.

"Mama... it's me."

That voice was just so familiar! Who was it?!

Well, in the end, curiosity got the better of him. Cautiously, he peeked around the headstone. A few graves down, was a girl with raven hair.

Inuyasha snorted inwardly. 'Oh yeah, that really helps. Just about everyone in Japan has black hair... well, about 30 percent of the population... whatever.'

But then...

The girl took off her shades. He had to suppress a gasp. Those eyes... those hauntingly beautiful, stormy blue eyes... he could never forget.

_-- Flashback --_

_Inu-Yasha stared blankly at the spot the girl had been previously. He had seen her face – a glimpse only – but..._

_It was probably the saddest looking expression he had ever seen. She had not been crying, but the blankness, dullness, and emptiness in her stormy blue eyes had been so... overwhelming..._

_-- End Flashback --_

Overwhelming, maybe. But beautifully overwhelming.

'That's the girl I bumped into at the supermarket... what is doing here? Why's she...'

Oh. Right.

'_Mama... it's me.' _

Well... now he felt like an idiot.

'So... that girl's mother died, eh? I feel her pain...' Inuyasha thought as he ducked back behind the headstone. He relied on his acute hearing to pick up what she was saying.

"How are you? I hope you and jii-chan are both well..."

'Jii-chan? This girl's grandfather died as well!?'

"Souta and I are both great... he's sorry he can't come. But he's at his soccer tournament... it's the finals, so this means a lot to him. Oh yeah. Sango apologizes for not being able to come either... so it's just me..."

There was a pause.

"I really miss you, Mama, jii-chan. I wish you were here... but we don't always get what we wish for, do we?" She gave a dry laugh.

Inuyasha couldn't help but agree with her on that. 'I never get what I wish for...'

"Souta misses you a lot as well... he was really depressed before... I'm sure you know. But he's ok now... going to the tournament meant a lot to him, so he was really proud... that helped... oh yeah... he still hates cabbages."

A small smile tugged on the corner of Inuyasha's lips.

"Yeah..." the girl mumbled.

A long stretch of silence followed. Inuyasha quietly slid to the ground, waiting for the girl to speak again.

"I still think you make the best oden, Mama... I just can't make it like how you used to..."

Inuyasha came extremely close to chuckling out loud, but caught himself in time.

He heard a sigh, and a bit of shuffling.

"Well, Mama... I better get going... or else Souta won't have anything to eat when he gets home. Bye Mama, jii-chan..."

Inuyasha took this time to step out from behind the headstone. Luckily, the girl's head was dipped down, so she didn't see him.

After giving one last sigh, she got up to leave... and saw him standing a few feet away from her.

"Umm... hi." Inuyasha said awkwardly.

"You..." Kagome squinted at him. "You're that guy from the supermarket, aren't you?"

"Uhh, yeah. I'm surprised you remember me, actually..." he mumbled.

Kagome smiled slightly. "Sorry about last time. I was... upset."

Inuyasha nodded, looking at Kagome's mother's grave. "I could tell..."

Kagome glanced at her mom's grave again. "... you were behind that headstone, weren't you?"

He looked up in surprise. "How'd you know?"

"It's just a sense..." Kagome said, shrugging.

"Well... yeah..." Inuyasha admitted feebly. "Sorry."

"It's ok..." Kagome mumbled, then gave a small smirk. "Since you strike me as the nosy type anyway..."

"What? No!" Inuyasha protested, pouting like a small child.

Kagome laughed at his antics.

For a moment, Inuyasha was completely blown away. Her laughter... was... beautiful.

'Why the hell do I find her so attractive!? Jeez!'

"I like it when you laugh," Inuyasha blurted out suddenly. Kagome stopped and stared at him, a pink tinge coming to her cheeks. By that time, Inuyasha's face was flaming red.

'What the hell!? Why did I just say that? What's wrong with me?!'

"Umm..." Kagome mumbled.

Inuyasha coughed awkwardly. "Err... nevermind that... I guess it was a random outburst... anyway... umm..."

The two stood in silence for a while, neither knowing what to do.

"My name's Kagome."

Inuyasha looked at her strangely before realization hit him like a ton of bricks. _They didn't even know each other's names_. Well... now, she just didn't know his name...

"Inuyasha."

... And now she did.

"Anyway," Kagome mumbled. "I... I should be heading back home. My younger brother's probably home by now..."

"Do you... take care of him by yourself?"

Kagome nodded.

"Alright then... well... bye?"

Kagome smiled and was about to leave, when she stopped and turned back. "Why don't you escort me home?"

Even though he wanted to, he'd never admit it. "Why?"

A smirk played at her lips. "Well, my sense is telling me you already know where I live..."

"That's scary... are you physic?" Inuyasha asked.

"No... it's just a sense."

They left the cemetery, strolling along the sidewalk in the quiet neighborhood.

"You know what?" Inuyasha said abruptly.

"Hm?"

"I live in the same building as you."

===============

Saki: Semi-cliffy...!

Kagome: o.O;;

Saki: - -;; What?

Inuyasha: ::Rolls eyes::

Buyo: ...Miao!!!

Everyone: ...O.O?

Tanoshii: ...he says review.

Saki: Where'd you come from! Go back to 'Trust and Betrayal'!! Go! Shoo!


End file.
